Just Smile and Don't Look Back
by happystars
Summary: Alban, a 15 year old boy from District 9, has just become tribute in the 21st Hunger Games. Will he be able to survive bloodthirsty careers, sadistic gamemakers, and overall insanity?
1. Chapter 1

Just Smile and Don't Look Back

Chapter 1: Dusk

The sky was a brilliant mix of color, with oranges and pinks dominating the heavens, while purplish night crept in slowly from above. Pink clouds floated in the sky like cotton candy, while stalks of grain swayed in the breeze, like little hands reaching up to catch them.

Alban sighed. The action sent pain arcing up his back, and he straightened quickly. Exhaustion filled him, but he knew if he complained, he would probably be beaten senseless by the "Peacekeepers", freak his brother out, and end up more tired the next day. He lamented silently. But just a little rest couldn't hurt right?...

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING?" A loud voice woke Alban from his daze, and his body tensed.

"Sorry Sir! I was just… what?" Alban watched in confusion as a boy with dark brown hair stepped in front of him.

"Bad Alban! Don't you have work to do?" The boy laughed.

Alban relaxed. "Ace! Don't do that! I thought you were a Peacekeeper."

Ace put his arm around Alban. "Sorry little brother! But you can't fall asleep during work!" Ace tapped his chin. "Actually I change my mind. You can stop working now. The day is over." Ace dropped Alban's scythe on the ground.

Alban stared at Ace bewilderedly. "But the sun hasn't even s-" He was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of the work day. His eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Ace smiled, but his eyes looked sad. "Alban, don't you remember? Tomorrow's reaping day."

* * *

Alban's house had one room, beds in one half, kitchen in the other. The dining table was situated in the kitchen. It was small, wooden, and had four seats.

Apparently, there used to be enough people to fill each seat, but Alban didn't like to think about that.

So dinner had always been Alban and Ace, opposite each other. Today wasn't any different.

Today's dinner was simple: bread, butter, and water.

Ace was the first to speak. "Sooo…" He looked at the floor, an uneasy smile on his face. "Are you nervous for reaping?" Ace and Alban hadn't talked about the reaping since they left the wheat fields, but it obviously hadn't left Ace's mind.

Alban smiled. "Not really."

Ace looked surprised. "You aren't?" He looked back at Alban. "Why not?"

Alban shrugged. "I don't know? I mean, I only have my name in the bowl 6 times."

Ace bit his lip. "You could get unlucky. Then what would you do?"

Alban looked at Ace. Ace was 19, lucky enough to never have gotten picked for the Hunger Games, but unlucky too. Alban was the only family he had left, unless Alban got picked for the Hunger Games. Then all his family would be dead.

A large grin spread across Alban's face. "Then I would have to try my best!"

Ace opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. "I just… hope you don't get picked Alban…"

"Don't worry about it Ace!"

**Author's Note: Hello and thank you to anyone who might be reading this story! This is my first fic, and I hope I don't completely bomb it… but I'll try hard! XD Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

The day of the Reaping started off just as Alban would expect, with gray rain clouds hanging oppressively in the sky. Alban watched raindrops race down his window as he slipped on his blue button down shirt, the only dress shirt he, well Ace, owned. The last thing he put on was a cloth strapped watch that was too big for him, the hands ticking quietly, like a heartbeat.

He stared at the watch and smiled, knowing the time was completely off, but not quite knowing how to fix it. He also couldn't fix the strap, which was the size of his mother's wrist, not his own. But he didn't mind. He fiddled with it for a few seconds before he heard Ace.

"ALBAN HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Alban laughed quietly and ran outside.

* * *

They arrived at the city square soaked to the bone, just before the drawing began. Alban shied away sheepishly when a peacekeeper glared at him, and sighed. _Well that's not good…_

He joined the rest of the 14 year old boys and stared at the stage. There was an overhang covering it, making it dry, to the envy of everyone standing in the rain.

The district mayor stood in the corner of the stage, fidgeting with his tie and suit, while he talked awkwardly to the district escort. Next to him, the district escort looked confident and cheerful, wearing a bright blue dress with a ridiculous amount of frills, and a matching bow in her long orange hair.

Alban's eyes wandered to the two Reaping balls in the center of the stage and he gulped nervously. He imagined the 6 of his ballots in the bowl, until a screech of static filled the air, and the escort's shrill voice was heard.

"Hello everyone! My name is Octave, and I'm very excited to pick the two fortunate District 9 tributes in the 21st Hunger Games!" She paused briefly, as if waiting for applause, which unsurprisingly never came. Not discouraged, she smiled brightly and continued. "First, the lucky girl!" She reached into the large glass bowl and shuffled her hand around a bit. Her hand emerged with a crumpled sheet of paper, which she unfolded and read.

"Cordelia Aster, please come up to the stage!" Alban watched as a girl with messy brown curls and acidic green eyes walk up to the stage. She didn't wear a dress, unlike many of the girls, and instead wore ragged work clothes. Her steps were robotic and stiff, but surprisingly, she didn't cry, with her eyes fierce.

Alban looked at her with slight pity, which was slowly overtaken by a sense of worry as she arrived on stage. He turned around and searched for Ace's face, but couldn't find him in the massive crowd behind him. He saw the other boys around him start to shuffle restlessly as Octave walked toward the second Reaping ball, and tried to calm himself, an uneasy smile playing on his lips.

Octave reached the second Reaping ball, and with her hand hovering over the top announced. "Boys' turn!"

The moment his life changed was when he heard his name.

**Author's Note: Okay, I just have to say thank you to and A-Tribute-Called-Sarah for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! I didn't expect anyone to review my story… especially that fast. Please enjoy the story and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Alban walks up to the stage briskly, his eyes slightly hidden by his hair, and his lips frozen in an unsteady smile. He hears a collective sigh of relief from the boys that didn't get picked, and he steps onstage. Octave beams and congratulates him, but he barely listens and steps next to the first tribute. When he turns to the audience, the only thing he can see is Ace, his expression horrified. Alban turns away quickly, feeling guilty, the reason why not really clear to him.

Octave's voice carries over the silent crowd. "Presenting the two tributes for District 9! Cordelia Aster and Alban Gray!" As always, there is no applause, and Octave's voice echoes awkwardly in the silence. She still doesn't falter though, and she has a bright smile on her face as she motions for the tributes to shake hands.

Alban hesitantly lifts his hand toward the Cordelia, who doesn't even seem to pay attention. Her hair hides her face, and her hand is barely raised when Alban shakes it. The handshake is quick, and Octave nods approvingly. The Capitol anthem blares through the air, and the tributes are ushered away.

* * *

The tributes are taken to two separate rooms, where they have the opportunity to talk to and say goodbye to any loved ones. Of course, Alban only has one person to talk to, and he sits in his room nervously, awaiting his arrival.

Alban stares at the door, his eyes blank, not really thinking about what happened, _trying_ not to think about what happened. His hands tear at the fabric of the soft seat he sits in absentmindedly, and he bites his lip. But he knows that Ace will care. A lot. But Alban has been through worse situations, and… and he shouldn't worry, because he'll be fine… he won't die. Alban smile breaks, and he stifles a slightly hysterical laugh with his hand. The Hunger Games is like a death sentence, and he's going to die. Ace is going to freak out because he's going to die, he's going to die, he going to di-

Alban hears a knock on the door, and comes back from his panicked thoughts to reality. He blinks and looks around almost embarrassedly, and a smile slips back onto his face. He berates himself slightly for becoming hysterical, and laughs sheepishly. A bright grin on his face, he runs over to the door.

Ace comes in frowning, but not looking as horrified as during the Reaping. He walks over to a red chair in the room and sits down. Alban stares at him, until the silence becomes awkward. "Um… Ace? Are you going to say anything?"

Ace doesn't respond, and instead thrusts his hand out. Around his hand is Alban's watch.

Alban's eyes flicker between the watch, and then at his wrist. His eyes widen in surprise and grabs the watch from Ace's hand. "When did I lose my watch?!"

Ace sighs, and almost whispers. "You dropped it when you walked on stage."

Alban slides the watch on his wrist, but stares at Ace with concern in his eyes. "Ace… please don't be upset about this it's… it's not that bad." He stammers a little, but a smile is still bright on his face.

Suddenly, Ace's head whips up, anger in his eyes. "Alban, this is bad! You're going to DIE. And there is nothing that I can do about it." The light in his eyes fades, and is replaced by sorrow. "And… t-this is my fault isn't it? Because I couldn't take care of us… and then you had to get a tesserae!" He holds his head in his hands.

Alban falters, and then tries desperately to console Ace. "No, no! Ace it's not your fault! We're… just really unlucky…" Alban smiled a little ruefully. "If… mom didn't die, if dad didn't die, then you wouldn't have had to take care of us." Alban smiles a little wider. "A-and maybe I can win!"

Ace scoffs, and turns his head to look at Alban. "Don't even joke Alban." Ace stands up and starts walking toward the door.

Alban hesitates, and runs after him. "Wait! Ace, you don't have to go yet! Please stay! ACE!" He stops when the door slams in his face.

Alban stares at the door, his eyes wide and mouth open. His hand starts to move toward the doorknob, but quickly recoils, and clenches into a fist.

He looks at his watch. _2 minutes… he couldn't even stay for 2 minutes…_ The smile melts off Alban's face, and his face is empty. He stands in place for some time, not even knowing what to do, just trying to keep from thinking about how Ace left him to die, without even saying goodbye. He tries to smile, and tells himself that it doesn't matter, and walks away from the door. The Peacekeepers would probably be at the door at any moment, telling him that they were going to leave for the Capitol. Alban sits down, and looks at the ground. _Just don't think about it._

Alban hears a knock on the door, and his eyes widen. He stares at the door, and it comes again. He smiles with excitement, and he goes toward the door. Of course Ace didn't leave him, it was just a joke, a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless… Alban opens the door, and tries to conceal his disappointment.

Standing at the door is Cordelia, with a questioning look on her face. When the door opens she stares at Alban, her eyes slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?" the female tribute asks.

Alban's smile disappears, but he quickly recovers it. "Um yeah! Why do you ask?"

Cordelia narrows her eyes, and doesn't look very convinced. "Well I saw a person come out of your room looking upset, and then you didn't come out." Her tone wasn't hostile, but curious. "You weren't crying in there were you?"

Alban swallows uncomfortably, but laughs a little at her concern. It's kinda nice. "So you were worrying about me? How sweet of you." He grins, and she blushes a little.

Cordelia sputters and a scowl forms on her face. "Well it seems like you're just fine! I don't know why I even asked." She turns and starts to walk away, but Alban grabs her arm.

"No really! I appreciate it." Alban smiles brightly, and Cordelia rolls her eyes.

"Whatever…" Alban sees her smile, before she turns her face away quickly.

Alban smiles, before he looks down the hallway and sighs. Ace…

He almost jumps when the door next to him slams open and Octave comes out. "Time to go tributes!"

**Author's Note: Thanks to Jinx Kalantha and team-this-isn't-twilight for the reviews! But I could've told you in real life right? XD I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope that's a good thing! Please enjoy the story and review!**


End file.
